Monster High A Magical Twist
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Scarlet is the new girl/ghoul at Monster High and she learns she no normal normie. She makes friends with the styling ghouls in school and they all learn a dark secret that took place at Monster High over two decades ago threatens the school. Can our ghouls save the school and can Scarlet learn how to control her new discovered powers? Ghouls in freaky styling fashion.
1. New School New Rules

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter One: New School New Rules**

High school can be a drag even to be yourself even if you are one girl at a normal school. Long black hair with some purple high-lights. Everyone called her weird and unusual, but worse of all The Wicked Girl now the meaning you are used to the word wicked. They call her The Wicked Girl because her fashion style was Halloween like and her eyes which everyone though she was wearing contacts was purple. A man wearing a nice clean suit sitting behind a big desk. He had clean cut beard and well combs hair.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Wick it seems we been having trouble with your daughter." He said after he cleared his throat. "There have been some unexplained strange things happenings around schools and every student has seen Scarlet every time these strange things happen."

"Oh, my, what were these strange happenings?" Mrs. Wick said worried.

"Yes, what were these strange happenings and they couldn't all happen Scarlet was around?" Mr. Wick said angrily.

"Well, Food fights starting when Scarlet left before they start." The man said.

"Sounds like your staff in the canteen have no control when the students are having their lunch." Mr. Wick said his eyes narrowed.

"Members of the cheerleading have come running out of the school's showers with their hairs in different unnatural colors and these girls have gym with Scarlet." The man continues to speak.

"I wasn't in the showers when that happen?" Scarlet spoke up crossing her arms. "I was in the nurse's office because I got hurt during gym that day. Kathleen Peterson had pushed me my ankle got twisted."

"That sounds more like hair dye jobs gone wrong and they blame our daughter. I should know I am a hair dresser." Mrs. Wick said getting angry. "Sounds to me you have a bully problem and like your students are blaming someone innocent for something that is your fault not Scarlet's."

"I should sue you sir, but my daughter's education is more important than a law suit. I will be withdrawing my daughter from this school." Mr. Wick said standing up.

"Good luck with that I've called around and no other school will take her excerpt one school, and trust me they will take any student and when I mean any student **I mean any student**." The man spoke once more holding one finger up.

Mr. and Mrs. Wick look at each other they knew what school he meant? And with what been happening maybe it was the best school for their daughter. Scarlet Wick was going to the only school that took any student from anywhere from any background. That school was Monster High. Monster High the only school anyone can be their self without anyone judging that they were different. Scarlet felt confuse as her parents drop her off at her new school the next day. They waved good-bye then drove off when Scarlet waved back to them.

"Monster High huh?" Scarlet said turning towards the building. "Guess there is a dress code; Halloween. Weird then again it has cheerleaders."

"Whoohoo! New ghoul at school and has real freaky cool fashion." Said Spectra taking a photo without Scarlet noticing.

The students of Monster High phones started to buzz as Scarlet Wick walked through the school entrance looking around Scarlet saw even weirder things. Like how that kid made his outfit of his whole head like one giant eye ball really freaky. A boy with a fish tank on his head with real water. Nah! Scarlet thought not possible must be a trick like a frank fish tank. Ah, finally the principal's office. Scarlet took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. OK, new school new rules.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter Scarlet has her first class and meets her new peers as they meet her. Scarlet learns more and more about her new school. Soon she learns the hottest new gossip in school is her. Fan art will be coming soon.**


	2. I Am Scarlet Wick

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: I Am Scarlet Wick**

Scarlet looked up and saw freaky looking student plus freaky looking teacher. Blue skin blonde hair a trench coat and freaky eyes even when he smiles real freaky. The head mistress Bloodgood was introducing Scarlet to her peers. Each student looked down at Scarlet they knew she wasn't like other student.

"The ghoul isn't what I excepted from Spectra's morning gossip you know." Clawdeen whispered to Cleo.

"True, but she does have style fusing three styles into one is genus." Cleo whispered back.

"Ghouls, pay attention to Headmistress Bloodgood." Mr. Rotter said looking at the two girls. "Don't make me tell you twice and with detention."

Clawdeen and Cleo quickly stopped talking and started to pay attention to Headmistress Bloodgood. Ghouls what is up with that word everyone use at this school to descript the girl students of this school. This school was getting weirder and weirder every second Scarlet was here.

"Now I like you all to make Scarlet feel very welcome here at Monster High." Bloodgood said with a smile.

"Ooh, Scarlet over here. Sit here next to me right here." Frankie said pointing to an empty seat with a smile.

"Very good Miss. Stein go ahead Miss. Wick go sit with Miss. Stein." Mr. Rotter said with a smile.

"Stein? Hm, couldn't be a lot of people have same surnames, but with no relations." Scarlet said under her breath.

Scarlet made her way to the seat next to a girl dress up like she was born as a science project and she got two different eye colors one blue and one golden. This girl was called Frankie Stein kinda odd she looks like a girl version of Frankenstein's monster. Every student look like they were children of the monsters you read in books and seen in movies. Headmistress Bloodgood left the classroom and Mr. Rotter started his class dead languages weird.

"Hi, I'm Frankie Stein and these are my friends Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo De Nile." Frankie said with a smile.

"Nice to meet welcome to Monster High." Clawdeen said smiling showing her fangs.

"Charmed you may call me your royal highness and walk three steps behind me and Ghoulia." Cleo said filing her nails.

"Ghoulia?" Scarlet asked a little confuse.

"Cleo friend/assistant but mainly friend." Frankie answered smiling.

"Hey, new ghoul you see that guy with the sunglasses and snake in his hair." Cleo said smiling at Deuce. "Back right off he is my boyfriend understand."

"Hey!" Deuce said chilling.

"Students quiet this is you're last warning or I will give you detention." Mr. Rotter said his tone angrily.

They all quickly quiet down and stopped talking Scarlet took a deep breath and started to try to understand this weird class. She thought learning Spanish and France were hard, but dead language whoa totally hard and freaky at the same time. Finally the school's bell rang and now was her next class as Scarlet looked at her schedule music now that sounds like a normal class. Now where was it? BUMP!

"Ow!" Scarlet said until she realizes she knocked someone over. "Oh, I am so sorry. Let me help you up."

"Thanks!" said a boy wearing glasses. "And no worry it happens all the time with my name is Jackson."

"I'm Scarlet ….." Scarlet said but was cut off.

"Scarlet Wick yes I know the ghoul in school." Jackson said smiling.

"How did you know I didn't see you in dead languages class you seem too normal for this school?" Scarlet felt confuse.

"Oh, Spectra's ghostly gossip she does two updates nearly every day." Jackson showed Scarlet on his coffin shape phone.

Scarlet's eyes widen with stock she wasn't even through the entrance and she was already the hottest gossip in school and this word ghoul come on. Why does everyone here keep calling anyone that's a girl a ghoul? Totally weird, but enough of that she need to get to her next class. Jackson offed to show her where music class was as it was his next class. He said nervously which made Scarlet wonder why but afeard to ask.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter Scarlet's next class becomes freaky weird as she learns Jackson's secret and finally learns why Monster High is called Monster High. Fan art will be coming soon.**


	3. Jackson Holt Freaky Weird

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: Jackson/Holt Freaky Weird**

Scarlet sat next to Jackson who put sound blocking headphones which was weird. He looks normal but acted weird. Scarlet wondered what the music teacher was like. Scarlet looked around the musical instruments look kinda normal. Finally the music teacher walked in with bottle black glasses and white beard and matching hair his skin green. Another weird looking teacher which means every teacher here was weird.

"Jackson Jekyll please takes off those headphones." The music teacher spoke in a Germen accent.

"But sir you know what happens when I hear music of all kinds." Jackson said nervously.

"No excuses even he needs a deaducation like you headphones off and from the top class." The music teacher said tapping his skeleton stick.

"Sir, wait I can only play the guitar so erm." Scarlet said holding her hand up.

"Ah, the new ghoul yes let me see." The music teacher said going through his things throwing weird and odd items until. "Ah, here we are an electric guitar for you young ghoul."

Scarlet's eyes widen and a smile appeared on her face. The guitar was dark purple with skeleton bones pattern affect around it and the strings were shinning like Scarlet's purple eyes were. It looked totally cool and creepy awesome. OK, this school was freaky weird and spooky, but maybe this school had real style. Scarlet took the guitar and sat back down next to Jackson who had took the headphones off and was looking really nervous.

"You OK Jackson?" Scarlet asked.

"Fine … I am fine." Jackson said then everyone started to play their instruments. "Oh no it happening right now."

Scarlet looked at Jackson as she played the electric guitar then something really weird happen and Scarlet was stocked to see Jackson started to light up in flames and transform into a person with flaming hair, blue shin with a mark on one side of his face. His outfit was completely different. A flame style red jacket and killer jeans.

"Oooooohhhh, yeah baby Holt is here time to paaaarrrty." He said loudly.

"What the …. Jackson how?" Scarlet asked completely confuse.

"Jackson you mean my dorky self? Yo, new ghoul in school my name is DJ Hyde baby." Holt said again loudly.

"Ooh, new ghoul has styling musical talent." Spectra said coming up through the floor. "You look like you seen a ghost dear."

"That because I've just have." Scarlet said turning white. "Wait, this school isn't just called Monster High it's called Monster High because it really is a school with ….. With OMG real monster. ARGH!"

Scarlet scream in terror and fainted from the stock. Everything went completely black. A school filled with real monsters. Actual monsters the children of the famous monsters from all the monster movies ever made and Scarlet Wick was attending the same school. Monster High school for freaky fashion monster students.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter Scarlet wakes up in the nurse's office and is greeted by the hottest freaky fashion ghouls in school, and still freaky out that she's attending a school filled with monsters. Fan art will be coming soon.**


	4. My New Ghoul Friends

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Four: My New Ghoul Friends**

Scarlet open her eyes to sounds of voices talking about her. Her vision was blurred but soon come into focus and she saw several girl monsters wearing very creepy yet styling outfits. A girl with pink skin and pink high lights in her black hair. A girl with blue skin and blonde hair she looked like a sea creature. Another girl with blue skin but white hair and the three other girls from dead languages class. Scarlet sat up still stocked that these girls were monsters and they call themselves ghouls now she gets it.

"Hey, ladies the new ghoul is awake." Said Holt excitedly. "Sorry if I freaked you out in music class ghoul."

"Holt calm down sorry about him are you alright." Frankie said sitting at the bed of the bed Scarlet was on. "Guess this is a big stock to you being you're different to us."

"Stock? I actually saw a ghost coming up from the floor." Scarlet said still stocked.

"Yeah, Spectra can make an entrance when she wants. I'm Draculaura." Said the girl with pink skin.

"Lagoona."

"Abby you met Holt and Jackson too yes."

"It's nice to meet you all, but I think it best I leave and never come back." Scarlet said getting off the bed.

"What? Why?" Frankie asked stocked.

"I don't belong here like I didn't belong at my old school." Scarlet said sadly. "Look don't get me wrong you girls I mean ghouls are cool and your school is awesome, but strange things happen whenever I'm around and even when I'm not around they happen and I still get the blame."

"At your old school you got blame for things that wasn't your fault." Lagoona said. "Didn't your mates back you up when they happen?"

"I ….. I don't really ….. That is because I never had friends at my old school." Scarlet said tears started to form around her eyes. "No one wanted to be my friend because of the strange happenings. They stay away from me and bullied me, giving me a horrible nickname The Wicked Girl."

"Wow, not cool the normies of your old school should be ashamed ghoul for treating you like that and the staff too." Clawdeen said bring her wolf on.

"Yeah, but here you can be yourself with us and please don't go there are so much you haven't seen at Monster High." Said Draculaura going puppy eyes.

"Did you witness one in at your normie school?" Cleo asked very annoyed.

Scarlet thought back there was one and that was the first month she started High School. She started to tell the story of that day. She was fourteen back then and her high lights weren't in her hair and her fashion style was more rock girl then rock chick. Scarlet walked down the hall of her old school saw the science classroom. Noticing through the door window was jars filled with dead frogs for dissecting.

"Eww, gross." younger Scarlet said turning green. "I can't believe we're cutting up dead frogs I wish didn't have too."

Then she heard the science teacher scream in horror as he come running out of the classroom followed by twenty frogs or so. Jumping and alive making their way towards younger Scarlet. She dropped her books and screamed. She started to run towards her locker students screaming and running out of the way of frogs.

"Eww, eww, eww, eww, eww. EWWWWWW! ARGH!" Scarlet shouted making it to her locker. "Get away from me. How can dead frogs be alive after seconds of me walking by the classroom?"

The frogs were croaking and had circled around Scarlet. Pinned to her locker nowhere to go everyone were looking at her. This was the worse day ever for her then a frog landed on her head making her scream. Running towards the girls' bathroom. The frogs were outside and Scarlet finishes her story there.

"That was the only time I witness a strange thing that happen in fact it was the first strange to happen." Scarlet said signing. "So I understand if you don't want to be my friends and want to stay away from me."

"Are you kidding ghoul?" Holt said putting a hand on Scarlet's shoulders.

"Yeah, frogs coming alive again is strange, but their my best mates other than my ghoul friends here." Lagoona said smiling.

"Strange things happen here all the time and you may think you don't belong here, but you are wrong ghoul." Clawdeen said putting a hand/paw on Scarlet's other shoulder.

"She's right Monster High is a school for everybody and you do belong here with us your new friends." Frankie said smiling.

Scarlet's eyes widen and she started to smile. She couldn't believe it she had friends and they maybe monsters, but they were willing to be her friends and like they said strangest happen here all the time. Maybe she does belong at Monster High with her new ghoul friends. They all gave Scarlet a big group hug.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter Scarlet comes home with a smile on her face and parents ask why as they been worried all day about her. Scarlet feels her parents are hiding something from her. Question is what? Fan art will be coming soon.**


	5. My Parents' Secret

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: My Parents' Secret.**

Mrs. Wick was pasting the living room floor looking very worried. Her husband Mr. Wick walked into the living room bringing a nice peppermint tea to calm his wife down. It was a stressful day for both of them. He remembers she did this in school when they were younger getting ready for their final test. Mrs. Wick stopped pasting when she heard a car stopping outside the house. The clock read five to four she couldn't be home already.

"See ya at school tomorrow Draculaura thanks for the ride home." Scarlet said getting out of the car. "Clad see ya thanks for letting me play in basketball I mean basketghoul today. Hahaha, I'm still learning."

"No probs Scarlet." Draculaura said waving.

"Yeah, you got killer moves ghoul you got to show me that cool trick. Heat didn't see that move coming. See ya tomorrow." Said Clawd waving.

Scarlet smiled as Draculaura and Clawd drove off waving good-bye. Scarlet went into the house smiling as she dropped her bag in the kitchen. Grabbing a snack and drink from the fridge. Scarlet hadn't felt this good excerpt when it was school break, but this school was the best school ever why didn't she go to this school years ago.

"Honey, how was school today?" Mr. Wick asked with a smile.

"Awesome today." Scarlet said smiling as she took a slip from her drink.

"Nothing strange because I did call Head Mistress Bloodgood to make sure …." Mrs. Wick said sounding off.

"Did you know she can take her head off? Lagoona told and the zombies don't try to attack you just really slow." Scarlet said cutting her mother off. "Oh, my ghoul Cleo gave me totally cool fashion advice today. Mum, dad why didn't you guys tell me monsters were real? Monster High is so cool."

"Well, erm …. We didn't know …?" Mrs. Wick tried to answer.

"How you react being …..?" Mr. Wick tried to help.

"Being we're normies yeah I know I did fait today, but got over the stock and made friends." Scarlet said not realizing something. "Oh, which reminds me Cleo is having a sleepover and wanted to know if it was OK for me to go over this Friday? Please, can I go?"

"You made friends today?" Mrs. Wick said stocked. "Then sure honey, just remember to call if anything happens OK?"

"Oh, cool I got to give Cleo a call and get my homework for today done too. See ya at dinner." Scarlet said running up stairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Wick looked at each other very stocked so nothing strange happen today. Just their daughter making friends and going to a sleepover. Maybe she didn't learn about the family secret and what happen a long time ago might not happen, hopefully. Meanwhile Ghoulia was still at Monster High going through the library doing extra credit for monster literacy and found some old year books. Her zombie curiosity made her have a look.

"Arg!" Ghoulia said as she rang Cleo.

"Ghoulia, this better be good I am neck deep in my natural beauty mud spa treatment." Cleo said over phone. "What? No way? Oh, my Ra does Scarlet know? Ghoulia bring that year book you found to me right now. I will get the ghouls, but Scarlet we need to get the facts first."

Cleo hang up her coffin shape phone and got out of her natural beauty mud spa treatment bath. With a check of her fingers her mummified servants wrap her down and rap her up in a towel. Then several hundred outfits rolled in on a metal clothes line. Cleo put her fingers to her chin and started to think on an outfit to wear. Finally she picked an outfit and checked her fingers again for hair and make-up. When one is calling a ghoul meeting one must look her styling best.

"No way really Cleo?" Clawdeen said stocked.

"Her dad went to Monster High years ago and his dad Ghoulia found more year books with Henry Wick from fifty years ago." Frankie said looking through another book.

"Luke Wick was on the basketghoul team no wonder Scarlet is really good at it." Draculaura said reading the twenty odd year old year book. "I don't think Scarlet knows her dad went to Monster High that's why she never knew monsters were real until today."

"Well, I think we need to show this to Scarlet at school tomorrow." Cleo said grabbing both books.

Ghoulia, Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura and Cleo decide to tell Scarlet that her father and grandfather went to Monster High, but there was a mystery as there hadn't been normies at Monster High for over twenty years. Something must've happen a long time ago at Monster High, but why Scarlet's parents keep this from Scarlet.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter Scarlet's new friends tell her about her father and grandfather went to Monster High, but that's not all as Scarlet goes through her dad's old year book and learns a family secret and a ghoul that help her. Fan Art coming soon.**


	6. The Wick Family Secret

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Six: The Wick Family Secret.**

Scarlet couldn't be more happy to get going to school to see her new friends as she went up to her locker. She couldn't get through to Cleo last night her phone kept beeping busy. She must've got too busy chatting to one of the ghouls or something. Scarlet laugh a little as she learn yesterday Cleo loves the sound of her voice first time Scarlet was happy she was friends with a cheerleader. True Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura were cheerleaders too, but they were cheerleaders that don't sab you in the back type cheerleaders. Lose in her thoughts Scarlet got grab by Frankie and Ghoulia. Totally confuse as she was in the library wondering what was going on? She saw her new ghoul friends.

"Ghouls, what's going on?" Scarlet asked confuse.

"Now don't freak but Ghoulia found these school yearbooks." Frankie said putting Scarlet in a chair.

"One from fifty years ago and over twenty years ago." Clawdeen said passing the two books. "Look, we found your grandfather and father went to Monster High."

"No way! Both dad and grandpa went here, but that means my mum went here too." Scarlet said scanning the book for a picture. "There's my mum. Julie Cross and they told they met in High School, but didn't say which one or had any year books. Why would they hide this from me?"

"Agh! Arh!" Ghoulia said pointing out the titles of each student.

Scarlet's eyes widen with stock no wonder strange things happen whenever she wasn't around and the frogs coming to life again. They were all by her, but she didn't know she was doing them. Scarlet's parents and the rest of her family weren't normal normies they were all …

"I'm a witch and so are my parents." Scarlet said stocked. "I never knew why would they keep this from me?"

"We been reading the year books and found out your parents got a reward for saving the school." Draculaura said turning the pages. "But doesn't say why and how, but something bad went down at Monster High."

"Still to keep this from me." Scarlet said sadly.

"Hey, ghoul don't think about it and let's see what you can do and I know the perfect ghoul to help us." Clawdeen said as an idea come to her.

"Right, Gigi she can help because she has magic too." Frankie said grabbing Scarlet. "Gigi is a free genie who used to live in a magic bottle and granted 13 wishes until Clawdeen's little sister Howleen wish her free."

They went straight to Gigi the genie and saw her talking to Howleen and Twyla. Frankie brought Scarlet to them and started to explain to Gigi about teaching Scarlet about magic. Gigi smiled and nod in agreement to teach Scarlet about magic.

"Now magic is very powerful but very dangerous as you have to be careful what you say? So think before you act." Gigi said explain. "I had to say that to all my masters before they made a wish or they wouldn't get what they wish for."

"Sound simple enough and I understand magic isn't a toy to be played about with." Scarlet said listening to every word.

"Right you're getting it now fined your style in casting a spell. For me I do this ask me to make a wish for you." Gigi asked.

"OK, mm. Oh, Gigi I wish for my black boots I am wearing had marble size purple diamonds sequences around them." Scarlet said making a wish.

Gigi smile as she crossed her arms and nod her head as she closes her eyes. Like Scarlet wish for marble size purple diamonds sequences appear around Scarlet's black boots. Like Gigi asked Scarlet she thought carefully and made a wish. Now it was Scarlet's turn to cast a spell. Heath was walking by and saw Scarlet she looks different in her girlie rock, Goth outfit than her sports gear. Heath fired himself up and makes a move on Scarlet.

"Hey, Scarlet notice you look smoky in your heating outfit. Put me with it and it will be the hottest outfit in school." Heath said winking.

"Mm, let's see no I like my outfits to be the coolest so how about you cool off." Scarlet said checking her fingers.

"Huh? Whoa, not cool man." Heath said as he got soaked by a floating bucket Scarlet conjured up.

"That burn Heath out like a light nice one Scarlet." Howleen said with a smile.

Everyone around them laugh as they saw Heath got humiliated by Scarlet making a bucket of water appear over Heath's head and dumped the water on top of him. Like Gigi said Scarlet think first before she acted as she checked the bucket away and made a towel appear and gave it to Heath to drive himself off. Deep under the school beyond even the catacombs laid a large dark blue box with gold magic symbols on it started to shake and made a dark haunting sound.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter Scarlet confronts her parents about keeping the fact she was a witch from her and the fact they went to Monster High and never told her. They realize they couldn't keep it a secret any longer and starts telling her about her witch and warlock relatives, but they leave one detail out keeping that a secret and want to keep it that way. Fan art coming soon.**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed.**

Scarlet's mother Mrs. Wick felt a chill down her spine making her drop her scissors in her hair salon. She hadn't felt this feeling in over twenty years. It couldn't be could it? She thought as she calm herself down and waited for lunch to arrive so she may take a break. Honey and herbal tea lovely as she went into the back of the saloon and got out a crystal ball to make a call.

"Ah, Mrs. Wick I see you are calling to check up on Scarlet." Headmistress Bloodgood said with a smile.

"Bloodgood, I felt a chill down my spine earlier and was wondering if nothing bad is happening at school." Mrs. Wick said sounding worried.

"Nightmare hasn't sense anything strange at school excerpt a fire student getting soaked by another student you sound worried." Bloodgood said feeling something is wrong.

"The chill I felt, felt like ….. Like it from twenty years ago and I was wondering if everything was alright. As a mother …."

"Julie, I know you love and care for Scarlet very much and like I said Nightmare hasn't sense anything evil at all and nothing more."

"Scarlet, learn just yesterday she was at a school filled with monsters if she learns she a witch and it learns she's a Wick I fear the worse."

"And I will call you and your husband if it does make appeases I am sure you Scarlet is in good hands, paws and you get the idea. Please, don't worry."

"That when I do worry very well good-bye."

"Good-bye Julie."

Headmistress Bloodgood send off her crystal ball and started it back up again to see how Scarlet was doing. She sure Scarlet change her lunch from what the heck the zombie lunch ladies service into something Scarlet won't lose her lunch with the snap of her fingers. Scarlet already knew about her witch inherited and started casting spells.

"Wow, ghoul you are getting good at using your magic." Clawdeen said following Scarlet to a table.

"I know so cool. Hm, I like my phone to match your's so let's style it up." Scarlet said checking her fingers changing her phone. "I need to call my mum she should be having her break right about now. I need to confront this family issue now."

Mrs. Wick's phone buzzed and she saw it was Scarlet ringing her. Mrs. Wick knew it was coming and pray that it won't find out about her. Mrs. Wick took a deep breath and answered her phone it was time to tell Scarlet the truth, but not all of it mainly one thing.

"We'll talk more when you get back from school sweet heart." Mrs. Wick said after explaining thing.

"OK, mum." Scarlet said hanging up. "That was totally weird even for her, but it was like my mum knew what I was going to say something is wrong."

What is her parents truly hiding from her and only it made Scarlet wondered as her mind wasn't listening in any of her lessons. The large dark blue box with gold magic symbols on it started to glow gold and a dark voice started to laugh evilly. _I sense a Wick I will have my revenge at long last_. The dark voice continues to laugh more evilly. Scarlet got home and she found her parents waiting for her with a several photo albums. Scarlet couldn't believe her eyes these were photo albums of her family.

"Scarlet, the reason we never told you because we wanted to live a simple life and when you were born we thought it was possible, but then you turn fourteen." Mr. Wick started to explain grabbing a photo album. "In this album are your aunts and uncles who would love to meet you on my side of the family. In this album are your cousins and your grandparents."

"We should've told you years ago as you inherited your powers and we should've known you wanted to know the truth." Mrs. Wick said holding another photo album. "This one has my mother and I called her today and would like to see you Scarlet. She's over the moon about this I ate kidding don't ask."

"OK, totally cool." Scarlet said opening each photo album.

Scarlet's parents saw how happy they could see on her face. They had to get her ready in case it did find out about her something they pray would never happen, but to help her control her witchy powers and showing her how to control it had to come first. Mrs. Wick's mother Tanya Cross will truly help Scarlet much better and prepare her for anything.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter Scarlet has her first high school sleep over and it what is it? It is learning about her and is getting stronger, but what is it? What is hidden deep under that school beyond the ****catacombs? Fan art coming soon.**


	8. Sleepover Party

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight: Sleepover Party.**

Cleo De Nile's house well by house palace. Scarlet's eyes widen with stock as her parents dropped her off at Cleo's home. Wow! Just wow! That all Scarlet could think or even say as she waved her parents off. Scarlet had been learning spells from her grandmother on her mother's side of the family nearly every day after school. This sleepover would really be a real break. Scarlet rang the doorbell and an Egyptian guard opens the door and moved aside to let Scarlet into the palace. The Egyptian guard showed Scarlet to Cleo's bed chambers.

"Solid gold everywhere." Scarlet said finally.

"Yes, yes I know my mummy-daddy is very rich. Now our final guest has finally arrived. Let's the sleepover party ghouls" Cleo said turning her giant stereo on.

"Cleo my little mummified princess I had the servants made you and your friends some snacks." Said Cleo's mother entering the chambers.

"Mummy, please not now Scarlet is here we want to dance first then snacks." Cleo winded.

"Oh, Cleo, Cleo, Cleo my little mummified princess don't speak to your mummy that way. There is only one drama queen in this palace and that's me Queen De Nile. Enjoy ghouls." Cleo's mother said checking her finger as she left the chambers.

"Thank you Queen De Nile. Ooh, meat-free scarabs in tomato juice my favorite." Draculaura said taking a scarab snack.

"How are the magic lessons going Scarlet?" Frankie asked as Scarlet got her sleeping bag out.

"They're going great and grandma and I are really bonding together see even shown me how to make potions too." Scarlet said taking a glass of red grape juice. "I can bring objects to life it's totally cool and who is this killing monster singer?"

"Catty Noir, she even goes to school as a break from career for a while." Abby answers the question getting up. "Come, Scarlet let's snack and dance to cool music of Catty Noir."

"OK, like Cleo said let's party ghouls." Said Clawdeen bursting some moves.

Dancing to the killer music of Catty Noir and enjoying the creepy cool snacks Cleo's mother made for them. Granted Queen De Nile ordered the servants to make them, but this was a Cleo De Nile sleepover really truly regal royal style. Dancing, snacks and much more this was really a cool sleepover ever. _So she had a daughter I thought it has been over twenty years so I will take you instead. Just as lovely as her mother but her father's eyes how annoying, but my revenge will be mine._ The dark voice laugh evilly as it spied on Scarlet with her friends. A cold chill went down Scarlet's spine that felt freaky creepy and really scary and not in a good.

"You OK mate?" Lagoona asked Scarlet.

"Kinda, I felt this freaky scary chill down my spine." Scarlet said sitting down. "I really didn't like it whatsoever it felt like something out of a horror movie."

"Speaking of which tonight's movie and I'll just have the servants turn up the heat a little for you Scarlet not too much for Abby." Cleo said changing the subject.

"Sorry ice monster you know but I can the heat. Now movie what is we watching?" Abby said sitting down.

"Belly of the beast three nice put it on Ghoulia." Clawdeen said sitting down.

"Argh! Ooh! Arg!" Ghoulia said putting the movie on turning out the lights.

They all sat down and enjoyed the movie Belly Of The Beast 3 together. Scarlet put the chill she felt down her spine at the back of her head. It could be anything as Cleo had the temper increase in her chambers and it did felt warmer so it could've been that, but still it did felt weird and scary at the same time. After the movie the ghouls exchanged fashion tips and started to read teen ghoul magazines together before going to sleep. Falling asleep a shadowy hand comes darkly into the chambers and gently shook Scarlet's forehead loving. It quickly moves away and disappeared.

"Scarlet!?" Mrs. Wick said waking up breathing deeply.

"Julie dear what's wrong?" Mr. Wick said waking up.

"I had an awful dream that he took Scarlet and finish what he started?"

"It was only a dream as long as we keep up with teaching Scarlet the enchantment to her it won't happen."

"But what if it does happen Luke? I'm scared more than ever and Scarlet looks so much like me and has your eyes what if? Oh, Luke I can't bare it."

Mr. Wick took his wife into his arms and held her tight as she started to cry. Mr. Wick signs deeply what happen over twenty years ago he remembers to well? He and his wife were really young back then and weren't dating until after it happen it now known as he almost took over Monster High taking the world with him and Julie back then.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter Scarlet's grandmother Tanya Cross pops in as Scarlet is shopping with her ghoul friends. A grand witch shows our ghouls how shopping is really done at the same time teaches Scarlet a real quick way to change her outfits without trying. Fan art coming soon.**


	9. Grandma Old But Styling

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Nine: Grandma Old But Styling.**

The mall big and full with stores to shop to they drop and with Cleo's servants the shopping don't stop until her mummy-daddy's credit card runs out. Like that will ever happens? With so much gold Cleo's father's fortune will never runs out. Scarlet should be meeting her grandmother for more magic training, but she wanted a ghoul day out and shopping was on the list. Turning on new outfits with freaky style and breaking the bank with Cleo's father's credit card.

"Scarlet Tara Wick grandma is here." Said a woman with grey hair.

"Argh! Grandma I am in the changing room." Scarlet screamed.

Her grandmother Tanya Cross had magically appeared in the changing room where Scarlet was. Was wearing a colorful scary nineteen sixties dress with white go-go boots. Her hair up in a full hair bun with a pink head band.

"Scarlet are you OK?" Frankie asked.

"She is fine my dear. How do you young ghoul?" Said Mrs. Cross bursting out of the changing room. "I am Tanya Cross I am Scarlet's grandmother a grand witch nice to meet you ghouls."

"Grandma please what are doing here?" Scarlet asked feeling embarrassed.

"Scarlet dearly you were supposed to be meeting me today and if I knew about this ghoul day out I would've join you ghouls sooner." Mrs. Cross said smiling.

"No offence Mrs. Cross but you well not offend, but were hoping it be just us ghouls." Clawdeen said smiling.

"Oh, Clawdeen please. Sorry Mrs. Cross but your tease in fashion is horrible with whatever that is?" Cleo said being straight forward.

"Hm, I know a De Nile when I see a De Nile." Mrs. Cross said checking her fingers.

And like that they were all in a new clothes shop with some freaky weird old styling clothing. They all looked around their mouths wide open their eyes stocked and Mrs. Cross had change into black leggings with another colorful blouse and her white go-go boots. Her hair had change into a neat curly style and she was wearing gold jewelry.

"Wow! I've never seen this shop before." Lagoona said looking at the water theme outfits.

"Tots, look at all these styles they look old but cool too." Draculaura said agreeing as saw dresses upon dresses.

"Grandma, where did you bring us?" Scarlet asked completely stocked. "How? You didn't say a word to bring us here."

"Oh, child not every spell needs words didn't Gigi tell you that." Mrs. Cross explains. "Now, ghouls don't just stand here enjoy my retro shop and the first outfits you ghouls pick is on the house."

"Wait, grandma do you mean you own this shop?" Scarlet asked.

Mrs. Cross smiled as she nodded yes to her granddaughter. Each ghoul took an outfit and started to bring old style into new style. Draculaura found puffy skirts from the nineteen eighties and Clawdeen found nineteen seventies bell buttons trousers. Cleo found with Ghoulia nineteen nineties skinning jeans. Frankie found late nineteen eighties punk girlie outfit. Abby and Lagoona found nineteen sixties dresses and matching go-go boots. Scarlet had found an old disco suit with matching head band. Each outfit was from different eras with a spooky freaky weird styles and look totally freaky cool.

"How we miss this place it so totally cool, cooler than me." Said Abby smiling.

"Yeah, how did we miss this place?" Frankie asked.

"Simple my dear because this is a witch clothes shop only witches and warlocks can see it and get in by using a teleporting spell." Mrs. Cross said then the store's bell rang. "Ah, hello welcome to The Retro Style Shop how can I help you today."

"Hello, I am having a seventies party next weekend I need a styling seventies outfit for it and more for my friends." Said a young witch with blue hair.

"I have these two outfit examples right here modal by my granddaughter and her werewolf friend here." Mrs. Cross said grabbing both Scarlet and Clawdeen.

Holding the two ghouls by either side of her and smiling as she made Scarlet and Clawdeen modal the seventies style retro clothing in the store. Their outfits changing with a check of Mrs. Cross's fingers. A run way cat walk appeared and all the ghouls were wearing different fashion clothing from the nineteen seventies looking freaky fabulist at the same time.

"Well, my dear what you think?" Mrs. Cross asked the customer.

"I will have all of them so freaky retro styling." The customer said happily. "You ghouls look totally freaky cool in those outfits and so will I and my friends."

"Yeah!" All the ghouls said high fiving each other.

It was the best shopping tip ever and Scarlet learn two new tricks she can do with her magic as she got home with several bags filled with clothes and accessories to go through her freaky retro style outfit and footwear. Scarlet's parents were dealing with multiple things at once when Scarlet got home. Now they're daughter knew the truth life around the house was easier.

"Hi, mum hi dad." Scarlet said greeting her parents.

"SCARLET!" Mrs. Wick said grabbing all her potion things. "Oh, honey hi sweetie how was the sleepover? Nothing odd happen did it?"

"Just grandma Cross showing up at the mall showing us her witch retro clothes shop and nothing else why?" Scarlet said looking confuse. "Ooh, potion making can I help you mum? Please, please, please!"

"No! This potion can only be done by high rank witch you are still learning the basics." Mrs. Wick said putting everything away.

"Well, if you and dad told me sooner maybe I would have gone up the ranks." Scarlet said angrily.

"Hahaha! Scarlet, your mother means well why don't you take your new clothes and shoes to your room, and I will call you when dinner is done." Mr. Wick said getting between his wife and daughter.

Scarlet signs in disgust, but went upstairs to put her clothes and shoes away. Mrs. Wick waited until her daughter was gone before breaking into tears. Mr. Wick went up to his wife and held on her shoulders they hate the fact they were still hiding secrets from their daughter, but there were some things they couldn't tell her and if she knew the truth he would hurt her.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter Scarlet thinks her parents are still keeping secrets from her and goes into the library to seek answers with her ghoul friends, but they find something very dark and very scary at the same time. Fan art coming soon.**


	10. A Dark Secret

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten: A Dark Secret**

Scarlet couldn't believe it after one week in Monster High she had made many friends and got lots of homework. It was bad enough she had magic lessons after school, but homework up to her neck to get through before the end of the week. One thing Scarlet couldn't get out of her head was her mother's behavior on Saturday. What was her mother doing that Scarlet wasn't allowed to help with? The library perfect she can get her homework done and deal with her magic lessons at the same time.

"Hey, Ghoulia doing your homework here too?" Scarlet asked as she entered the library.

"Ssh!" said the zombie librarian.

"Sorry!" Scarlet whispered. "So, can you help me out?"

"Argh!" Ghoulia whispered with a nod. "Ah! Ooh! Eh! Argh!"

"You find this easy? Wow, you are the smartest ghoul in school. Can you help me out with something else?"

"Uh ah!" Ghoulia nodded in agreement.

Scarlet smiled it was a good thing Ghoulia was super-smart, but she knew Ghoulia doesn't like doing other people's work. She will make you do the work after helping you find the books to help you and explain it more easily to you, but she won't do the work for you, you had to that yourself. Five different books they needed to find and they found the first four, but they were suggesting finding the fifth book. Scarlet walked passed an area that was part of library, but she just notice it seeing the lights were out like it was made that way.

"Ghoulia, have you notice this area?" Scarlet asked.

"Uh nigh!" Ghoulia said conversance herself.

"You think the book is down here." Scarlet checked her fingers. "Light ball spell grandma Cross taught me. There are a lot of books here really dusty like no one's been here for a long time."

"Wow! Nigh! Ooh!" Ghoulia said grabbing Scarlet's laver jacket.

"I'm just having a look for the book." Scarlet said making her ball of light a bit bigger.

Scarlet went into the dark area Ghoulia followed her from behind she wasn't sure about this area it gave Ghoulia the creeps. Scarlet grab a book from the shelf with dust on it. She took a deep breath and blew the dust off the book. She read the title: Forbidden Dark Magic. Her eyes widen with stock this was a magic spell area of the library. Scarlet could learn more about magic here both good and bad magic. Scarlet looked more around and saw the book she needed for her homework. She smiled as she went to the book without noticing she pressed on something on the shelf. The whole shake and the floor gave out. Scarlet and Ghoulia fell through a long tunnel screaming in terror as Scarlet's light ball went out.

"Ouch! Sorry Ghoulia." Scarlet said landing on something hard.

"Ooh! Argh! Na, woo!" Ghoulia said getting up.

"Hold on it's really dark down here. ARGH!" Scarlet said as she summons her light ball again.

Scarlet screamed in terror they were on several hundred of bones and skulls. This was freaky scary where were they? Scarlet looked at her phone to see she could get a signal. No bars great and it was the same on Ghoulia's phone they must be further down then they thought. Well, they couldn't stay here they need to find a way out of here.

"Come on Ghoulia we need to find a way out of here." Scarlet said sliding down the mountain of bones and skulls. "This place is super creepy and I thought watching the Paranormal Activity movies creeps me out. This place wins hands down."

"Uh, ah! Woo, na!" Ghoulia said in agreement following Scarlet.

It felt like forever as Scarlet and Ghoulia walked down his corridor trying to find a way out. They couldn't go back the other way they couldn't climb back up without rope or a ladder. Finally they reach this door maybe there were stairs behind it to go up and out of this place. No another room with a strange large box with gold symbols on it. Scarlet felt strange as it glowed at her, she fell into a trance slowly walking towards it. Her light ball went out again.

"Huh? Ello, sch. Uh, ah argh!" Ghoulia said waving an hand in front of Scarlet, but nothing.

"Yes, come closer and free me be by my side." A dark voice said.

"Argh! Sch, nigh!" Ghoulia said pushing Scarlet back.

"Annoying zombie!" the dark voice spoke pushing Ghoulia out of the way of Scarlet. "Yes, place your hand on the box of my imprisonment."

Scarlet did as the voice asked and the box grew brighter blinding both Scarlet and Ghoulia until it stopped glowing. Uncovering their eyes Scarlet was no longer in a trance, but she looked up and saw a man looking about her age. Something about him made him seem older yet he hadn't age a day. He was pale skin with dark green eyes and black shrikey hair. Wearing rock biker style clothing and laver boots with shrikes. He smiled at Scarlet happy to see her and to finally meet her in person and finally free from that annoying box after over twenty years.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next chapter finally free from over twenty years of imprisonment for so long. Seeking revenge on Scarlet's parents who lock him up in the first place as he takes over Monster High. Fan art coming soon.**


	11. I Am Lord Black-Hawk

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Eleven: I Am Lord Black-Hawk**

The young looking man wearing rock biker style clothing and laver boots with shrikes bowed so politely at Scarlet and held out an hand to her. Scarlet wasn't sure she should take his hand she could sense something dark from him. Ghoulia looked at him and she wasn't sure as lose her glasses so she couldn't see him well, but he did look familiar from somewhere she just couldn't put her zombie finger on it.

"Do not leave me waiting my beautiful fellow witch." He spoke getting Scarlet's attention. "My name is Johnathan Black-Hawk and yes I am a warlock."

"Why were you in that box?" Scarlet asked still not sure.

"Ah, yes I don't remember it has been twenty years or so. I notice a being of magical aura matching to a witch I knew years ago. Julie Cross ever met her?" Black-Hawk said.

"You knew my mum?" Scarlet said her eyes widen with stock.

"Ooh! Ma, gls yh!" Ghoulia said finding her glasses. "Huh! No, uh ah!"

"Ghoulia, he was holding his hand out to help me up. Sorry Johnathan." Scarlet said when Ghoulia move her out of Black-Hawk's reach.

"Please call me Johnny your mother called me that when I knew her." Black-Hawk said with a smile but a darkly look to Ghoulia.

"Arh! Scr, loo ba!" Ghoulia said holding her phone up.

"Bars you got a single great Ghoulia we call the others and get out of here." Scarlet said excitedly.

"Wait, you are a witch you can teleport us out of here I have a amulet to make your magic stronger I sense you are still learning." Black-Hawk spoke taking something out of his pocket.

It was gold chain around a beautiful amethyst the size of her palm it shines in Scarlet's eyes as she took it from Black-Hawk. He smiled darkly as he saw Scarlet put the amulet around her neck. Ghoulia didn't like this or this guy Black-Hawk. Once the amulet was around Scarlet's neck it started to glow so did Scarlet her hair flowed with the energy from the Amulet. She started to glow as she closes her eyes then checked her fingers on both hands. Scarlet had teleported them outside the school. She opens her eyes and she couldn't believe it. For once she could do a teleportation spell without fail.

"This is so cool I can teleport now." Scarlet said excitedly.

"Wow! Yh, argh!" Ghoulia said amaze.

"You can keep the amulet as a thank you for freeing me, but I would like to know your name." Black-Hawk said with a charming smile.

"It's Scarlet Wick." Scarlet said blushing.

"Wick.! So Julie married Luke did she well I'm glad you got your mother's beauty. Luke was indeed the lucky man to win Julie's heart." Black-Hawk said very darkly. "Well, it's late so I better get going my family is going to freak to see me again after all these years."

"I bet and we better go our parents must be freaking out worrying about us." Scarlet said blushing still.

All three left in different directions to each other. Scarlet felt warm at Johnathan Black-Hawk's charming smile. Very dreamy she forgotten about the dark feeling she felt from him earlier. Scarlet looked at her new amulet and used the same teleport spell to get home with a snap of her fingers. Black-Hawk smiled darkly as he saw Scarlet uses the amulet again. Perfect he thought now it was time to take over and this time nothing was going to stop him. Nightmare's eyes widen with stock as a force of great evil appeared before him. He neighed in terror which alerted Bloodgood.

"Nightmare?" Bloodgood said then her door blew open. "You, but how?"

"A blood of a Wick free me. Oh, and it's good to see you again too Bloodgood?" Black-Hawk said his voice deep and evil. "And like the students of Monster High and its staff then soon the world will address as Lord Black-Hawk.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next Monster High's students are wondering what happen to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood as she and Nightmare haven't shown up for school and a new Headmaster is in her place, but who is he and what is up with Scarlet? Fan art coming soon.**


	12. Headmaster Darkcraft

**Hello, everyone I am back due to having a death in the family I haven't been in the mood to write, but I am over the stock now and writing again thanks to my lovely boyfriend being there for me, and work being very supportive to me by giving grieving leave. Enough about my worries to the story. Now I know Monster High is aim at pre-teens, but like any other woman I love fashion well more goth, and rocker chick style and casual, but my story is about how Monster High's equality towards any monsters and now normies can attend. Meet a new student and young girl with a wicked secret. Review as you enjoy.**

**Chapter Twelve: Headmaster Darkcraft.**

As soon as Ghoulia got home she called her friends as soon as she could. She had to rush so she called the first ghoul her phone dialed was Frankie. Before she could say hello Ghoulia had started to talk really fast even for a zombie should that Frankie couldn't understand her.

"Wow! Wow! Ghoulia, slow down I can't understand a word you're saying to me." Frankie said over the phone. "Now, calm down and start slowly from the beginning. Johnathan Black-Hawk? I think I remember seeing him in the year book. Rock biker style clothing and strikey hair black?"

"Yeah! Hm, wo! Argh! Ah, uh!" Ghoulia said on the other side of the phone.

"Bad boy? Sounds cute Clawdeen's type but he helped you and Scarlet get out of there." Frankie answered. "Bad vibe what you mean? OK, I'll give Scarlet a quick ring on her cell. Bye Ghoulia."

As soon as Scarlet got home her mother hugged her with tears running down her cheeks worried sick. Scared something had happen to her daughter. Scarlet just hugged her mother back when her phone started to beep from different text messages from her friends to call one of them. Scarlet started to call her friends not saying a word to her parents.

"Scarlet, dear you are alright?" Mrs. Wick asked worried.

"Yeah, fine got to go Frankie is calling me." Scarlet said a little daze answering her phone. "Hey, Frankie I'm fine so is Ghoulia we were at the library working. OK, sure let get to my room."

Scarlet quickly went up to her room and shut the door. Mr. and Mrs. Wick looked at each other they looked very worried. Scarlet didn't explain herself of why she was late from coming home from school. All they got was Scarlet and Ghoulia were in the library working. Homework maybe they thought and hoped. The next day at school everyone were getting ready for their classes and then the school's microphones made their noises meaning Headless Headmistress Bloodgood was going to speak.

"Good morning students I am unfortunate to announce Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is unwell and I will be taking her place until she recovers." Said a deep male voice. "Now, I like to introduce myself I am Headmaster Darkcraft and I will make some changes while I am in charge around here. There goes the school's bell off to class now students."

In the halls all the students felt confuse by the announcement, but went to class like nothing was wrong as they wondered what Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's illness was? Flu? A cold? What was she ill by? Frankie was talking to Clawdeen and Lagoona about her talking to Scarlet last night on the phone.

"She didn't sound herself ghouls." Frankie said entering the classroom.

"What you mean Frankie?" Lagoona asked sitting down.

"Well, Ghoulia said to me before I called Scarlet last night they bumped into this guy she saw in the old year book." Frankie started to explain. "A rock biker guy called Johnathan Black-Hawk who was trapped in this large box right under the school, but he didn't say why just that he didn't remember only it was over twenty years ago."

"Wow, freaky and talking of freaky check it out." Clawdeen said noticing Scarlet

"Crackly mate." Lagoona said stocked.

Scarlet had walked into the classroom her up in a strikey ponytail wearing a low cut top that showed her belly button with a perching of a cross bones and skull. Knee short dark purple trousers with a few holes and heavy black strike boots, and a short laver jacket with little strikes on the arms and shoulders. Still wearing the amulet. Everyone was looking at her as she sat down like nothing was different. The home ink teacher walked with all her pits for today's class.

"Alright, students I know you're excited to get started on making our ghoulish food, but our Headmaster would like to say something." The home ink teacher Ms. Kindergrubber said with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Kindergrubber. Good morning students I like to ask one of you to show a very old student around being the school has change since his disappearance." Headmaster Darkcraft said standing proud. "Who would like to volunteer for the task for me? You get out of class today. Ah, that's better."

Headmaster Darkcraft smiled as he saw so many students holding up their hands to volunteer to show this old student around. Headmaster Darkcraft was tall with pale skin with grey clear cut hair. He was wearing a long black tends coat with buttons on the side of the chest. He looked around there he saw Scarlet holding her hand up. True, she had been at the school for a week, but thanks to her friends she got a good idea of the school so far.

"Ah, Scarlet is it? Please show him around the school until after break then back to class." Headmaster said picking Scarlet.

"Whoa, yeah and my next class after this was gym." Scarlet said excitedly getting up from her seat.

"Very good thank you Ms. Kindergrubber, students have a good day come Scarlet, Johnathan is waiting for you outside the classroom." Headmaster Darkcraft said leaving the classroom.

Johnathan as in Johnathan Black-Hawk outside this classroom right now and the new Headmaster picked Scarlet. Something about this didn't seem right, but they would be able to meet Johnathan Black-Hawk in person and see what he really like? As soon the classroom door was close and they were out of sight. Headmaster Darkcraft smiled with a little chuckle as he glowed red. Scarlet was looking around to found Black-Hawk then she turn around falling into a trance as soon she saw Headmaster Darkcraft. Now in a trance Darkcraft turn into his true self.

"Hey, pretty witch." Said Black-Hawk with a charming smile.

"Oh, Johnny hi I guess we should start the tour then. Where is Headmaster Darkcraft?" Scarlet asked a little confuse coming out of the trance.

"Funny thing he'd my uncle on my mother's side so like you and me he's a warlock and teleported back to his office." Black-Hawk charming himself on Scarlet.

Black-Hawk smile and gave Scarlet a wick which made her blush again taking her hand. Scarlet felt chills then forgot about the bad feelings she got everytime Black-Hawk smiled at her so charming like towards her like he was flirting with her and she liked it. Perfect he thought and for once he didn't have a love rival getting in the way of him having his witch with the world under his control. He was happy seeing his effects had already started on her with the change of her clothes style.

**Done now I like to hear from you through reviews in the next the ghouls finally get to meet Johnathan Black-Hawk and see for themselves what this guy is really like in person. Can he truly be trusted and what is up with Scarlet? Fan art coming soon.**


End file.
